Administrative Core ? Summary/Abstract: The Administrative Core will continue to function as the chief administrative unit of the Columbia University Superfund Research Program (CU SRP). In this capacity, the Administrative Core is responsible for the supervision, coordination guidance and financial accountability of the entire CU SRP. The goals of the core are: a) to provide leadership and facilitate interaction and communication among investigators; b)to foster interaction among Research Projects, Research Support Cores, RTC, CEC and Training Cores, and to facilitate the dissemination of information across these units and to the outside world; c) to provide fiscal management and planning; d) to coordinate SRP activities including seminars, retreats, symposia, and preparation of the annual progress report; e) to coordinate the reviews of our SRP activities by the Internal and External Advisory Boards; f) to supervise the utilization of the Research Support Core Laboratories; and g) to manage the CU SRP budget. The Administrative Core will continue to handle all financial aspects of the CU SRP and its component research projects and cores. The Core and the CU SRP at large have been very fortunate to be strongly supported by Institutional Support from the Mailman School of Public Health (MSPH) and from the Lamont Doherty Earth Observatory (LDEO), a component of the Earth Institute at Columbia. These institutions have provided salary support for Administrative Coordinators at both the MSPH and LDEO, as well as 75% salary support for a Bangladesh Project Director, Dr. Faruque Parvez, at Columbia. This support will continue through the entire grant cycle. As in the past, the Director and Associate Director will work with investigators to develop new projects. In the past, some of this pilot work has developed into independent RO1 grant support for ancillary projects that contribute to the overall mission of the NIEHS SRP program; these have enabled our program to be exponentially great than the sum of its parts. Indeed, five former trainees have been awarded R01 grants related to the CU SRP.